Mystery Man
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Seamus is drunk, at least he thinks, and a certain man seemes to intrigue his interest, what will happen? Hmmm.... SeasmusXThin man :0 trust me this is not a oneshot so keep following allong...if u want.


**_Hmm i tried my luck by writting a SeamusXThe thin man story...Which is absolutely HOTT...well to me at least I havent read ANY of these yet so if anyone has any PLEASE WRITTTTTEEEE!!!! And as for this i tried my hardest to start a plot so stick with me here. _**

* * *

The lights swirled around and around attracting its newest victims, meanwhile the music thumped, pumping anyone who came near it full of energy. Seamus O' Grady was alone, bored, and drunk. He glared through the wet hot sticky bodies, searching for something...anything.

_Ah the bar! _He made his way over to the circular bar in the middle of the room.

"One ...um let me see...Sex on the beach" he smiled at the bartender. Yah it was a girls drink, and yah it wasnt strong, but who cared? it was only him and plus he had already had three beers. He was drunk, but not that drunk, and plus he wanted something to sweeten his taste buds. As he was handed the red liquor filled glass he couldnt help but feel a little warmer then he was before. Sweat was dripping down his neck onto his chest, yet something was making it much hotter.

Glancing around he searched for the source of the risen temperature, first behind him, then the lights above, but nothing was radiating heat. There it was, he glanced down and caught eyes with a noticeable man sitting across from him. As soon as eye contact was made, his eyes froze, and the heat packed itself on... even hotter this time . Glaring at the man he took only what his vision would let him.

The man had thin hair, dark, silky and black and it had a certain sophisticated appeal to it. The smoke from the cigar nearly skimmed it as it fluttered up from the lips that exhaled it.

Another feature that popped out, was the mans choice of outfit. He was wearing a nicely fitted black tuxedo. Actually it suited him quite well, but why would he wear that into a dance club. Wouldnt he be worried about getting sweat...or alcohol stained on it? the mans appearance made seamus's mind linger on these difficult questions.

All Seamus wore to a club, was a pair of skinny, black jeans and white wife beater, he didnt even own anything that expensive.

Sipping on his drink, innocently, he never broke eye contact.

_Why the hell does hee keep starin at me? _with that thought, he thought some more. _Oh shit, is he glarin at someone else, and i's just happen to be in the way? _discretely he put he drink down and turned around. Looking both directions, and every direction behind him he turned back around.

Nope, he was the only one in view. _Wait a sec, is he blind? _Seamus thought pondering the possibility... _Naw his eyes look fine to me...kind of nice actually...really nice. OH man alcohol talking, alcohol talking...why do I do this to myself? _

"How about another drink" the bartender interrupted the talking alcohol.

"Huh...oh no"

"Oh hey wait a sec"

"yes?"

"Do you know who that man is" he extended his finger out behind the bartender.

"What man?" he turned around glancing at the completely empty seat. Seamus looked with him, "Um never mind" he smirked chuckling to himself. _Ay yi yi, im starting to see stuff now _ he slapped the five dollar bill on the table and leapt off to the main attraction, the dance floor.

He made his way through bodies that slid across the dance floor every which way until the perfect song came on. _Ahh techno my favorite_ he whispered to himself as he stopped walking and began to dance. Letting his body loose, he let the music take over him along with the alcohol. If he was sober, he would never do this...completely relax. For some reason deep inside, he hoped someone was watching him. Maybe a hot young girl, drunk and frisky...or maybe the man from across the bar.

He wasnt sure what he wanted but he pushed the thoughts away and focused more on working his body to the rhythm of the music. Slowly his hips moved behind a young brunette who eagarly accepted to mans request. Another girl, blonde, made her way behind him and now he was locked into sandwhich. Even though he loved the position he was in right now, he couldnt help but wonder.

Was that man across the bar real? Why was in the club and who was he? He didnt know why this man had intrigued his intrest so much, but he did. The vibe the man radiated was something so different, so out of the ordinary and it definitley caught his attention.

Now that his focus was on this mysterious man he searched the crowds of people, hopeing to spot him dancing or something. Nope, no luck, it was dark and he was drunk, sort of. _Hmmm maybe he was on the wall, maybe watching him from afar. _oh how he hoped that was the case. Then, there he was.

Propped up against the back wall, right leg crossed over the left ankel. He had a stick in his hand, which held him up and to his desire the man was looking straight at him. Smileing he continued dancing staring back. _why was he smileing...ALCOHOL LA LA LA ...GIRlS OooOO girls hot sweaty bodies. Wait a sec. _

He slowed down his pace to think for a minute. He broke his gaze from the man and focused on the girls. _AH HA thats it_! he thought. _HES A PIMP_! he screamed in his head_. and these are his hoes. _he smirked and stopped his dancing. _mother fucker_, _he thinks he_ _could try to get money out of me?, well hes got another thing comin. _

He shoved the girls off of him and headed through the bundles of people never loosing eye contact with the man. His stare was blank, uncaring, unloving, unhappy, and those feirce eyes drove him wild as made his way over. Damn people kept getting in his way, he felt like he was in a jungle, hacking throught the thick brushes.

Hell no was he going to be a little toy in this assholes game. The mans eyes widened a bit as seamus headed straight towards him. Feircly he grabbed the dark figure by the collar and yanked him into his face. Hot breath seeped onto his sweaty face. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYIN AT?

The moment after those words escaped his mouth changed his view and life from then on. That one deep blink seemed to put emphasize on everything, opening his eyes he noticed the man in front of him. His eyes suddenly changed from anger to fright. The music pounded lower and slower each second, and the only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing, and that of another.

Definite features extruded from the mans face and his pale skin portrayed a soft texture. His eyes sparkled and the slightest hint of rose peered from his soft, warm lips. Seamus's mind was blank...nothing was proccessing and it was like a trance had taken over him. His mouth seemed to have froze, along with his body. Was he dead?

Slowly his eyes closed and opened, as if they were being weighed down, he looked down at the mans hands. Maybe he was shot, or stabbed. But nothing was there, the only thing he saw or didnt see was the mans hands, which were covered with black leather gloves. In slow motion he glanced back up to the mans face and in an instant everything caught back up to tempo. The music snapped back on and his eyes fluttered back to regular.

Suddenly he was shoved backwards, and just like that the mystery man disappeared.

* * *

_**I hope people will like this, but i doubt there will be many views:( hmm well if u do like it PLEASE REVIEW:X**_


End file.
